fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Lust
Lust (ラスト, Rasuto) is the embodiment of Father's lust. She is mildly flirtatious, but serves mostly as an object of lust for others, feeding their desires so that she could fulfill her duties to Father. She was usually partnered with Gluttony to whom she appears to have a particular (almost motherly) closeness. Appearance Lust is a fairly tall and beautiful woman. She is slender yet voluptuous in build, and has a pale complexion. She has narrow mauve eyes and long black wavy hair reaching her lower back with short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right and partially hiding her left eye. Her Ouroboros mark is located on her sternum, just above her large breasts. She is constantly seen wearing a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves with red lines running up the length to end with circles. Personality Manga and 2009 anime Notably more sadistic than her siblings, Lust displayed distinct pleasure in torturing her opponents and making them suffer, such as during her fight with Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc in Research Laboratory 3.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 19 Also separating her from her brethren, Lust did not display any personality traits based after her namesake. While Greed was greedy, and Gluttony was gluttonous, Lust herself was never shown as being particularly lascivious and instead serving as the object of other's desires. However, she did talk seductively to others and was well aware of her charm and used it to her advantage to set people against each other, trick them, or get information out of people. Her cardinal sin theme may have something more to do with her bloodlust in relishing those she considers beneath her to suffer. She was arguably rather intelligent and patient, as seen when she reprimanded Envy for causing the Maria Ross incident since they stirred Roy Mustang up rather than calm him and preferred to work from the shadows to fulfill Father's goals. She tended to act calm and confident, but became unhinged when pushed to a corner. She was loyal to Father, acted motherly towards Gluttony and seemed to have a good relationship with Envy, but disliked Greed. Lust also had a great disdain for humans, thinking them frail, predictable and generally foolish. Moreover, she would often comment on the ridiculousness of human nature. As such she felt no remorse over manipulating or killing, gleefully watching the village of Liore fall into chaos and civil war.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 5 She wasn't above admitting defeat though, and gladly recognized Mustang to be a man worthy of killing her due to his personal nature, despite then wishing for him to suffer afterwards in due time and knowing that she won't be there to witness it if it ever happens.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 19 2003 anime While her personality is mostly similar to her manga counterpart, this incarnation of Lust has a singular desire to become Human, which was revealed in the later half the series. Because of this aforementioned desire, she is the second homunculus to rebel against Dante and has assisted Edward Elric if he can fulfill her promise. During her last moments before being killed by Wrath, Lust wonders where do homunculi like herself go when they die, while admitting that her reason for wanting to become Human was to experience "death". Abilities *'Immortality': She does not age beyond her youthful prime. *'Contaminant Immunity:' She is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, diseases, etc. *'Self-Sustenance:' She does not need to eat, drink, or breathe to stay alive. *'Enhanced Physiology:' She possesses strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, durability, senses, agility, coordination, willpower, intelligence, and instincts superior to any human, chimera, or animal. thumb|right|190px|Lust's regeneration ability. *'Rapid regeneration:' Due to being a homunculus, any injuries which she suffers immediately heal, even if she is decapitated, disintegrated, blown up or completely incinerated, she will still return to life in perfect condition. With this ability, she was able to almost instantly regenerate from bullet wounds caused by small rounds, and within minutes able to completely regenerate from a devastating explosion caused by Mustang's alchemy. Possibly the best example was her ability to completely regenerate from just her Philosopher's Stone alone, for as long as it was intact she was able to come back to life. If her Philosopher's Stone is pulled out, her body will crumble into dust. However, like the other Homunculi, she was incapable of regenerating indefinitely and eventually ran out of souls to draw power from, which resulted in her eventual death.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 19 *'Ultimate Spear': Lust's unique ability was to extend her fingertips into long, flexible, thin claws sharp enough to cut through practically any substance with ease, earning her the nickname "Ultimate Spear" among her Homunculus peers. The length of these blades is also undetermined and seemingly infinite in their range, leading to Lust being able to kill her opponents at any distance with ease. Also adding to their lethality is the speed of which she can extend and retract them, such as when she of pierced Father Cornello's skull, the extension and retraction occurring without their movement being seen.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 1 However, they are not completely unstoppable, such as Alphonse being quick enough to intercept them and the thickness of his armor slowing their extension to a near halt (despite still piercing his armor completely).Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 19 *'Enhanced Beauty:' She possesses a level of physical attractiveness, above that of most women. Using her enticing looks, Lust plays the role of a manipulator within the Homunculi ranks, moving covertly around the country to lure weak-willed people (usually vain people who are also associated with the State alchemists) into the clutches of their own lust, to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. Trivia *Lust's death at the hands of Mustang could be a direct reference to Dante Alighieri's epic poem "The Divine Comedy" wherein the lustful are tossed about by fiery winds while in Hell and purified by passing through walls of intense flame while on the seventh terrace of Purgatory. *Coincidentally, Laura Bailey, the voice actress for Lust, is the wife of Travis Willingham, the voice actor for Roy Mustang, who kills Lust in the 2009 anime. *In a four-panel omake chapter in the manga, Lust is shown to have a somewhat erotic talent for crushing walnuts with her massive cleavage. *Outside of the 2003 anime series, Lust is the only female antagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist story. *Near the end of Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Lust makes a brief cameo alongside Scar as one of the Romani people that meet up with the Elrics in Germany. *As Lust died, she seemed to have accurately predicted Mustang's fate of becoming blind after seeing the Gate of Truth near the end of the series, saying that, "I look forward to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony." *In a shot of Volume 22, Arakawa states, while holding an FMA volume with no visible number, that she didn't get to draw Lust (or Hughes) on the back spine of that printed volume, meaning Arakawa was planning to have her somewhere on one of the back spine volumes along with the other main characters but apparently didn't have the chance or the time to do so. This makes Lust and the original Greed the only Homunculi who are not in a back spine volume shot. *Lust was ranked 23rd most popular character in a recent fan poll, a spot she shares with Black Hayate. This makes her the fourth most popular Homunculus. *The 2003 anime mentioned that she was the "new" Lust, making it currently unknown as to who the first one was, nor was the latter given a backstory as to explain their origin. *In one of the omakes mocking Pride devouring Gluttony, Lust is merged with Gluttony instead, giving her Gluttony's face. *Bryan Konietzko (The Legend of Korra's co-creator) stated he was fine with saying that Asami Sato's design (character from The Legend of Korra) was influenced by Lust and is flattered by the fact that people would think so, as "Lust is such a killer design."DiMartino, Mike (February 27, 2012). "Just a quick study I did a few months back of Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." Tumblr. He did, however, say that he used Lust's lipstick color for Asami.DiMartino, Mike (June 18, 2012) " I didn’t base Asami’s design on Lust, as I didn’t watch that series until a full year after I did Asami’s design." Tumblr. * In the 2003 anime, Lust is the only homunculus whose creator died before the series began. References Site Navigation fr:Lust de:Lust pl:Lust es:Lust Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Manga Characters Category:2009 Anime characters